Watch, don t touch
by kaCSI
Summary: Totally AU with Demons and Angels. Romance between two who are never allowed to have one. CS pairing.
1. Epilogue and Start

**Disclaimer: **If I would one the characters I would make this a real series in TV. But I don´t them so.. I write this here

**Summary: **Totally AU story which contains everything from Demons to Angels.

**Pairing: **Sara and Cath, what else. Well it´s going to be eventually ;D

Epilogue

You can watch but you can´t touch. That sentence is absolutely your guide line around Catherine Willows. She doesn´t mind if you watch her and also uses her looks to get what she wants. I have seen it happen. To her it is possible to get suspects to confess just by giving them a look in the eyes. Her strawberry blond her, blue eyes and goddess like body are irresistible.

I am completely different story. I have brown hair and eyes. I´m not beautiful. Pretty maybe but definitely not beautiful. I have none social life and I could NOT make someone drop dead with my looks.

So you see. Catherine Willows is the same as perfect where I am just me. Sara Sidle, CSI level 3 and nobody. Well, almost nobody.

In this world where I live are three kind of people. Angels, Demons and Humans. All three live in here but only Humans do not know about these two other species. Humans do not also know anything about the silent war between Angels and Demons that has been going on fow centuries.

I know what you are thinking. You must think I´m crazy when I try to make you believe something like this. Trust me, I´m not crazy. Sometimes I still hope I would be one of Humans who live without any bigger problems than what normal live can give.

There are few types of Demons. Kings are the ones who have been here since the beginning of this world. There used to be hundred of Kings but now a days there is only 12 left. Others have been killed in this war we have.

Then there is Siblings. Siblings are Demon families. I know they have some kind of powers but I haven´t ever met a Sibling so I don´t know what kind of their powers are. Somebody once told me that most of Siblings live around Europe.

The third party are Vampires. Vampires are Human who have been turned into Demons by Kings, Siblings or other Vampires. How powerful Vampire you are depends by who turned into Demon.

So let me introduce myself again. I am Sara Carolina Sidle. I works as CSI level three in Las Vegas. I am 31-year-old Vampire. Turned into one by King when I was 17. And unlike everybody thinks Vampires do get older and die when they are too old to keep on living. I am a proof of that. Unfortunately most Vampires do get killed before it´s their natural time to die.

* * *

Chapter 1: Start

I was walking to the break room as in any other day to wait the shift start. And as like always I was early. Again. Being early had become a custom for me in these few years I had lived in Vegas.

When I came to the break room to my surprise it was already occupied. Grissom was there. This already was a huge surprise in itself. In the room was somebody with Grissom. A beautiful blue eyed strawberry blond. She looked a bit older than me and was talking fast. I could hear her voice to the corridor. Her voice was the most amazing thing I had ever heard before. I opened the break room door making the blond stop talking and look at me.

"Ah, Sara." Grissom said once he noticed me too.

"Hey Grissom. Nobody else here yet?" I asked from my boss and turned back to the blond and offered my hand which she took: "Sara Sidle."

"Nice to meet you Sara. I´m Catherine Willows." the women said and let go of my hand. Too fast if you ask me.

"Sara, Catherine is going to join our team. She came here fro Washington." Grissom told.

I only stared Catherine in the eyes not being ablo to move my look. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. I was under her spell. And then it hit me.

Catherine was 5´6, blond and had blue eyes. She was female on had wonderful body. She was perfect. She had let go my hand like she had been burned. All the signs matched. She had the look and her actions only made me wonder more. While me and Carherine were staring each other Grissom had left the room.

"Grissom said he would pair me with you tonight" Catherine said waving a paper in her hand.

"Oh, okay. What do we have then?" I asked still a little shaken from my thoughts.

Catherine read the paper over and smiled to me "Looks like it´s the good old suspicious cicrs."

"Well, I go get my kit and meet you outside, ok?"

Before I reached the locker room I gave one more look to break room and saw Catherine leaving it. Just then I saw her eyes and hair turn to white and the back to their normal colours again. Great. I would be working with Angel. Angel I felt very attracted to.

* * *

**So that was for this part. If anyone wants to read this any further be nice and leave a rewiev. I have the beginnig of next chapter already written do I´m probably gonna put it here even if nobody wants me to. Yeah, I evil :D. But I hope you liked this...**


	2. On the other side

**Disclaimer: **Don´t own anything

**A/N:** And the new chap is up. Hope I didn´t make you wait for too long... And a BIG thankyou to everyone who reviewed :D.

CPOV

In my world there are two rules I have to follow. No matter what. First is never let a Human know what you really are. Second one is never ever get involved with a Demon. Two simple rules. So why the hell can´t I ever follow them? I think it´s because I´m so stubborn but who knows?

It was my first day in Las Vegas Crime Lab when Grissom introduced me to Sara. Or Sara o me however you like to see it. And I got to say that she caught my eye. She is phenomenonal. Beutiful but not in a typical way.

I was waiting Sara by her car. She had said she would quickly go to the locker room but she had been there already almost 20 minutes and I was getting worried. Not about Sara but about our case. I mean we are meant to go to a crime scene as fast as possible, right? Finally I saw Sara coming to her car.

"What the hell took you so long? We are meant to go to a crime scene, remember? Not to get lost in our memories in locker room."

Instead of answering to me Sara only got in to the car. Maybe this is why they tell us not to get involved with Demons. They are even more stubborn than me if all of them are anything like Sara. We drove to the crime scene in silence. I had tried to put the radio on couple of times but Sara had alwys put it off saying there wasn´t any good song playing.

Our vic was in pretty good neighbourhood as sara told me. Victom wqas approximately 25-year-old female. She looked a lot like a girl I used to know as a child with her red hair, small mouth, small nose and green eyes.

While me and Sara were processing around the body a young male walked to the room. Coroner said in his jacket.

"Hey David" Sara greeted him.

"Hey Sara. So what do we have in here?"

"How about you tell us?" I asked and got a death glare from Sara. _Damn jealousy._

David wasn´t about to start argue with me. _Shy one, I guess._ Without saying anything else David got busy with studying the body. I kept processing the room and noticed that Sara was looking at the victoms closet with a really worried face. I first thought about walking to see what was in the closet but decided against it and asked Sara from where I was.

"Did you find something intresting Sara?"

"What? Why would you think that?" She turned to look at me and closed the closet.

"Well you stared into there for few minutes and seemed to forget where you are."

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts. And no, there wasn´t anything intresting. I´m gonna get some fres air ´kay?" I hadn´t had time to say anything when I already heard the front door open and close. One thing where Demons have never been good at is lying. And Sara is no exception.

I opened the closet door. There was some kind of altar. Victom had a bible and two crosses also in there. I guess Sara had got a bit frightened by them. Something in my head said that this wasn´t right. I went to look at the body closer. She had a matching bracelet with mine and a small tattoo in her hip shaped with two wings. Angel. _This is not good._

And then I noticed it. The victom had almost inviseble bite mark in her neck. _Oh shit!_

**A/N 2:** I had quite a hard time writing this and had to rewrite it for two times. And I still aren´t satisfied with it but well..

And you do know what to do with that nice little blue button... Thank you!


	3. Author s note Sorry

Sorry to get your hopes up but this is NOT a new chapter to my story :).

Let me tell you my reasons why I am putting this story (and the other one also) on hiatus for now. I have come across A HUGE writer´s block. It seems that I feel that I can´t even write anymore... I am trying to get back to writing with a new story based on CSI right now and hopefully I will get it done someday and will also publish it here. But before that happens I think you shouldn´t keep your breath in your hopes to get something to read from me...

Adding to that writer´s block I also don´t seem to have any time to really think about my stories anymore. Lousy excuse, I know bu unfortunately it is also true... This autumn I started in a new school after quitting upper secondary after two years because a lack of intrest in that school. Right now I am studing to be a waitress in Culinary School Perho (located here in Helsinki, Finland if anymore is intrested about it..) which is taking A LOT of my time now a days.

In the free time I still have I try to see my friends as often in possible (those who do not go to the same shool) but even they now a days complain that they never see me. Which is also somewhat true. Most of my free time I do spend with my girlfriend, who I have been with for over a year now. We are also planning on moving to live together. We are now trying to look a place to rent which wouldn´t be too expencive for my student budget and would be somewhere where I could easily get to school and my girlfriend to work. Not easy at all..

So if even one person has read this nonsense I just wrote I din´t so it for nothing ;D.

I am still reading stories in here so I´m not totally desepeared

But again, I am sorry till I tell differently this story is completed and left unfinished. Although if someone is interested it might me possible to adopt this story... But I think no-one wants to :D.

Happy new year and a totally new decade for everyone and believe me when I say I wish that you will get to here from me soon.

~Krista

P.S. I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes I have made but perhaps it is in such good English that you understood it :)


End file.
